Who's On Top?-A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: Some friends from Wilson Blvd. asked me for a short story where Gabi and Nick did not exist and where Wilson fought over who was on top. So this is what I came up with. Friends I hope you and everyone else likes it and forgets Gack for a little bit:) Warning- Mature content in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Who's On Top? - A Wilson Story

Will walks into the coffee house with his hands in his pockets , shielding them from the cold of a cold Friday January day. Sonny looks up from behind the counter and smiles.

Will walks over and goes behind the counter while he takes off his jacket. Sonny immediately pulls him into a quick kiss hello.

Will raises his eyebrow, "Hello to you too…um….I have news…it might be good news or it could be bad news."

"That's intriguing…what's the news?"

"Well first I have to ask you a couple of questions."

"Ok", smiles Sonny.

"Well you opened up here today, so how late do you have to stay?"

"I have to stay until 3:00", he looks at his watch, "so two more hours."

"Excellent", Will grins. "Next question, do you have to work tomorrow?"

Sonny makes a face, "sorry, I do."

Will's face falls, "well I guess it is bad news then."

"Why don't you tell me the news Will?"

"Aunt Maggie kind of roped me into doing something and I had to agree. She asked me to go to the Horton Cabin and take down all the holiday decorations. I'll have to leave today….the last ferry leaves at 5:30 and I won't be back until Sunday, " he finishes with a face.

"You'll be gone all day tomorrow? Sonny asks with a frown.

"Yeah and I won't be able to call you. There is no phone reception up there…I was hoping that you could come with me….but…"

"Hold on", Sony says with a smirk. "You're telling me we could have the whole island to ourselves until Sunday?"

"Umhm…but you can't go." Will says sadly.

"Will…I will find a way to go. There is no way I'm spending longer than one day without even talking to you and I'm not missing out on this adventure."

"Really?" Will grins.

"Yes…now let me find someone who can cover me for tomorrow. I am going to owe someone big time." He says with sparkling eyes.

"Ok… I'll go pack our bags", says Will excitedly.

"I'll meet you at home", Sonny calls out.

(cut scene)

Sonny runs into the apartment with a bag in his hand. "Sorry, sorry…do we still have time?"

"Yes, but we're cutting it close…it'll be the last ferry….we'll have to hurry….you went shopping?" He points to the bag.

"Come on…you said we had to hurry," says Sonny. They each grab their bags and head out the door.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will walk through the front door of the Horton Cabin and close the door behind them. Will kisses Sonny and then pulls away.

"We can start putting stuff away tomorrow….it's too late to start today. I noticed there's not a lot of firewood stacked next to the cabin. It's going to be cold tonight, so I'll go to the pile and stack some outside the door. "

"You need help?"

"No…you stay in here and make sure we have blankets and start a fire with the wood we do have."

"Got it", Sonny smiles.

Will gives Sonny a quick kiss and heads outside.

Sonny looks around and smiles. His smile is so big and bright that it could light up the sky. He hurries over to the fireplace and starts a fire. After the fire is blazing warm and strong; he looks into the flames and gets an idea. He moves the couch back and goes to grab a mattress from the bedroom. He struggles with it on his own, but he manages to plop it down in front of the fireplace. Sleeping in front of the fire will be warm and romantic he thinks. He hurries to find blankets and pillows.

(cut scene)

Will walks into the cabin and stomps his feet to warm them up a bit. It seems dark in here he thinks as he looks up. His eyes open up wide and his jaw drops.

The fire is blazing in the fireplace. In front of the fireplace is a bed with warm blankets and pillows ready to be slept in….or not…..Sonny is standing by the fireplace with a half smile as he chews on his bottom lip and all around him the room is filled with lit candles. The candles are all different shapes and sizes. Their light seems to shimmer and envelopes them like a warm blanket.

"How did you do this?" Will asks hoarsely.

"The shopping bag…"

"It's amazing…."

"Are you going to stay way over there all night?" Sonny grins.

Will strides over to Sonny and almost picks him up off the floor as he hugs him. "I love you Sonny."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"I thought you might think it was too much…that I was being –"

Will interrupts, "that you were being the best boyfriend ever."

"Hold on to that thought….as I ask you to do something for me."

Sonny goes over to his bag. "I saw that you brought my ipod and speakers."

"Not much to do up here. I thought we could listen to some music."

Sonny turns the speakers and ipod on and he selects a slow song. Sonny goes back, sits down on the bed and looks at Will. I can think of lots of things to do here….strip for me."

"What!" Will shrieks.

"Strip for me….please." Sonny smiles with expectant eyes.

"I don't think I can do that Sonny."

"Please Will…I really want you to."

"I don't know how Sonny."

"All I am asking you to do is close your eyes, listen to the music and take your cloths off….for me."

Will swallows audibly, "For you…..but if you laugh-"

"Laughing will be the last thing on my mind…..believe me."

Will blushes….he feels like he is running a fever ….he is so warm…He closes his eyes and listens to the song. It is a slow song with a steady beat; the singer is singing about making love all through the night. He groans at the idea.

"I'm waiting Will"….

Will slowly raises his hands and shrugs out of his coat. He turns and opens his eyes. He puts the coat on the couch and sits down. He unlaces his boots and slips them off along with his socks. He stands back up and walks up to Sonny but he can't seem to close his eyes. Sonny holds him transfixed…hypnotized.

"Will you dance for me Will? I love the way you dance…", he rasps.

Will is not sure where his courage comes from ; probably from the look in Sonny's eyes. His body starts to sway, his hips rolling to the rhythm of the music. His hands move along his body and come to rest on the top button of his shirt. He unbuttons it and slowly moves on to the next button. He continues slowly, leisurely….never taking his eyes off of Sonny.

Sonny leans back and licks his lips. "Oh my god, I'm going to jump him before he even gets his pants off," he thinks.

Will finishes unbuttoning his shirt and slides if off his shoulders. He still has an undershirt on, but Sonny's mouth waters at the sight of his shoulders. Will continues to dance, pulling Sonny in with his eyes. He dances up to Sonny. His body is moving in a rhythm as old as time.

"Will you help me unbutton my pants?" he whispers.

Sonny leans forward and his hands tremble as he unbuttons and unzips Will's jeans. He can feel Will's heat beneath his fingers and the hard length of him. His undershirt bunches and he can see a glimmer of skin and his hands itches to touch him.

Will steps back and continues to roll his hips, dipping his knees. He places his hands palms down to his waist and slowly pushes down, bringing his jeans down with them. He steps out of his jeans and kicks them to the side.

He is wearing dark red boxers and they remind Sonny of strawberries as he runs his tongue across his lips. He can see through the boxers that Will is just as aroused as he is. "For the love of god…..speed it up", Sonny begs in his head.

Will's hands slither up to the bottom of his undershirt and he starts to slide the shirt up. The shirt crawls up Will's torso so slowly that if Sonny didn't know better he would swear that Will has done this many times before.

Will continues to dance, so sensually that as he trails his fingers along the waistband of his boxers , Sonny gives up. "Ohhh, F!ck this!"

He reaches over, yanks Will's boxers down and hauls him down to the bed.

"Hey…"

"Shut up Will."

They start setting to work on removing Sonny's cloths. Once Sonny has gotten a taste of Will and his hands are on him; he forces himself to breathe and calm down. He has a plan for tonight and he wants to stick to it.

Sonny starts talking to Will between kisses. "Will….you know …how I like ….to hear you…when we make love?"

"Umhmm."

"You're always… worried ….you'll….be heard."

"Umhmm".

"Will…..there's ….no…one….to hear you….tonight….but me…."

Will pulls back from the kissing and stares at Sonny.

"No holding back tonight…..ok?"

Will looks dubious.

"Will?"

"I'll try Sonny."

"I have an idea on how to help you try…are you game?"

Will grins, "I like your ideas…I'm game".

Sonny sits up and pushes Will back so that he is lying on his back. He leans over to the side of the mattress and brings out a tube.

"The candles aren't the only thing I bought today."

He holds up the tube. "This is warming oil. I'm going to massage you and the oil will warm your skin. It'll feel good."

"Do I get to try it on you after?"

"If you want…" smiles Sonny.

He squeezes the tube and the oil drips onto Will's stomach. Sonny's hand work in the oil to Will's stomach, his fingers swirling in tiny circles.

Will breathes in with a tiny gasp and breathes out with a moan. Sonny straddles Will along the thighs and when he leans over his stomach brushes along Will's length. Will hisses through his teeth.

"Remember every sound is mine today…" Sonny reminds him.

Will's skin tingles…..feels alive. Sonny's hands work him like he's a sculpture and Will his clay; He feels himself arching….asking for more. The heat from the oil seems to magnify Sonny's every touch. He feels his touch even after it has left his skin. He leaves an echo of his touch imprinted on his skin.

Sonny's hands massage Will's shoulders, slide down to his chest…travel to the sides of his ribs and waist.

He takes the tube in his hands again and drips some on the short blonde curls below Will's waist. Once he starts working the oil in and his hands slowly start to squeeze and pump; Will's moans soon start to follow. For every moan and groan that Will loudly gives Sonny, he rewards him by bringing him closer to the edge.

"Sonny…..Damn it…please…."

"Not yet", Sonny crones.

Will's body trembles ….feeling the edge begin to crumble beneath his feet….only to have Sonny pull him back onto solid ground. His hands play Will like a musician plays a well known song. Yet, at the same time it is a game of discovery to find a new tune….a new harmony.

Will is writhing and uncontrollable beneath Sonny's hands. He feels himself throbbing…pulsing. The third time Will touches the edge and Sonny brings him back; Will snaps.

He takes a deep breath and heaves his body, making Sonny tumble to the side. Will crawls over him and traps him underneath his legs. "My turn."

"I'm not done with you yet…." Sonny simpers.

"Don't worry about it….I'll wait….right now I need some payback….and payback is a …."

Sonny raises his eyes, "look at me Will…you think I'm not as aroused being on the other end…..go for it…I can handle it."

Will' s hands are inexperienced, but as his hands dig into Sonny…..the challenge in Sonny's eyes soon dies out as a moan escapes his lips. Will closes his eyes and remembers what Sonny did and he copies….stroke for stroke. His hands tease, knead…trail in whispers of touch.

Sonny feels heated…on fire…..on the very threshold of a deep void…..ready to fall.

This time it is Will who brings Sonny to the ledge only to bring him slowly back. Sonny groans and opens his eyes . "You don't have to do everything I did."

"No I don't….I can do more." Will says as he lowers his mouth. Sonny gasps and pants. Will sucks and swirls his tongue around Sonny. Trailing his tongue around the head…..taking him in deep. "Oh ..God!...God!...I'm….…DAMN IT Will!"

This time Sonny bucks and Will tumbles over and he tries to crawl over Will. It becomes a battle between them….their bodies rolling over and over …..half off the mattress. They grind into each other and the cabin echoes their cries of pleasure.

Sonny can't wait anymore. He needs to bury himself in Will….now….this second. He reaches over to the side of the mattress and grabs the lube and a condom.

Will turns his head…"Oh No….Na ha…it's my turn."

"Will please….I can't wait….if I don't f!ck you right now…..I swear I'm going to lose my mind."

Will wrestles with Sonny so that he is on top. "My turn Son."

Sonny flips Will over. "I'll make it worth your while…..if you wait…"

He slides his body flush onto Will's and presses, which draws a loud moan from them both. His body trembles as he lays his forehead onto Will's. "Ask me for anything….it's yours…..I need this….."

"Anything?"

"Amything…."

"K"

Sonny rises quickly, slides the condom on and grabs the lube. He pulls Will towards him and leans towards Will. He slides in, in one motion to the hilt and Will's eyes widen as he gasps.

"Sorry…you ok?"

Will nods.

Will encourages him by flexing his hips. Sonny pulls out slowly…his body taunt….and then slides back in with an agonizing sweet thrust. They both groan in unison. As Sonny picks up the rhythm he tilts Will to find his spot. He knows he has found it when Will cries out and starts grabbing the sheets. Their bodies work as one; pushing and pulling….rising and falling….rolling and grinding…..as one.

Will's hand reaches out and Sonny grabs it. He anchors Will's hands beneath his own.

No….wait…it'll be better."

"I can't!" Will groans.

Sonny ignores him and continues the relentless pace. Will's breathing is coming out in short gasps. Sonny's hands go to Will's hips and Will's hands grab Sonny by the shoulders. His fingers digging into Sonny's skin….holding on for dear life. His cries fill the room and echo into the night.

"You ok?" Sonny hisses through clenched teeth.

Will doesn't even hear the question. He continues to meet Sonny's every move and Sonny takes this as an answer that he is ok.

Will starts to tighten his body and Sonny feels the ground crumbling beneath him as he gets ever closer to that edge he longs to jump off of. As Sonny leaps of the ledge, Will's voice fills the room.

"oh! oH! OH! GOD!...GOD! and then there is just sound….

Will is free falling from the sky. Yet the ground doesn't come. He's trapped in a world of tortuous sensation. He can't breathe…he can't move….he can't see….he can't think…his body trembles….shivers….shatters into a million pieces. Just as he feels the ground coming closer….it disappears again and again he continues to fall. Each time just a little slower…a little gentler. He starts to feel Sonny's hands caressing his body..his voice soothing him with gentle words…until he lands on solid ground.

They lie there…in front of the fire….surrounded by candlelight and hold on to the moment.

When Will's breathing has returned to normal Sonny cleans them up . He lies back down next to Will and Will turns his head to look at Sonny , "What was that?"

Sonny grins, "I've heard of guys who can come both ways at once, hands free, but I've never….and I've never been with anyone who has. That was incredible Will…you orgasmed for like five minutes….and I absolutely loved hearing you…."

"That was…that was."…Will is at a loss of words.

Sonny's eyes are filled with satisfaction….triumph…and pure undiluted happiness.

"You look very….satisfied," says Will.

I am …..very…..I got you there…and that feels amazing."

Will cuddles closer to Sonny. "Will you be disappointed when it's not like that?"

"No…..but it will be fun for me to shoot for it from time to time." Sonny grins back.

"I think I kind of died in the middle of that."

"Maybe next time you won't argue so much over who's on top."

"Speaking of which…I still plan to collect…I believe you promised me anything I want…..anything…."

"Did I say that?" Sonny asks innocently.

"Yep…but I'm saving that for later….cuz right now I need a nap." He snuggles a little more into Sonny and they become a tangle…..of one…..and as sleep claims them the wind outside continues to carry the echoes of a pleasure filled night.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It is early morning and Will opens his eyes. Sonny is lying half on top of him and his arm is tightly wrapped around him. Will smiles softly and kisses the top of his head. His eyes stray to the dying fire and he wonders how he can get out from underneath Sonny without waking him up. He remembers a couple of similar situations with his sisters and decides to give it a try.

He slowly slides Sonny's arm off and scoots himself out from underneath him. Sonny moans and reaches out for him. Will rolls away, but quickly leans over Sonny and nuzzles his neck, while he strokes his hair. Sonny soon settles back into a deep sleep.

Will gets up, feeds the fire until it is going well again and gets dressed. He wants to get started on the work that needs to get done so that Sonny and he can spend some time having fun.

Two hours later Sonny reaches out and instantly wakes up when he doesn't feel Will. He sits up and looks around the room.

"Will…..Will!"

No answer.

He frowns. He's used to being the first one to wake up and out of bed. He realizes he doesn't like waking up to Will already being gone.

He gets up and gets dressed. He checks the entire cabin and he can't find Will. He puts his coat on and checks outside, but he doesn't see him. He takes out his cell phone and remembers there is no reception out here.

""Damn!" He feels himself getting upset and decides he needs some coffee. He rummages through the kitchen and finds some coffee, sugar and powdered milk. He also finds some oatmeal and decides to make some for breakfast.

Thirty minutes later Will walks in with flushed cheeks. He comes over and kisses Sonny.

"Hey, good morning."

"Morning." Sonny says as he hands him a cup of coffee. ""Where were you?"

"I wanted to get Aunt Maggie's list done, so we could have some fun."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will. "You should have woken me up…..I'm not used to waking up without you next to me…..I missed you."

"I'm glad ", Will murmurs against Sonny's neck. "I'm glad you missed me."

"So…is the list almost done?"

Will grins, "Yes….I got the outside done. If we work together…the rest of it can get done fast."

"Good…let's have some breakfast and then we'll get started."

(cut scene)

It is after lunch. The guys have finished the list, had some quiet time and had their lunch. They have the rest of the day to enjoy.

"Let's go for a hike on one of the trails outside," suggests Sonny.

"Umm….ok", Will agrees.

They put on their coats and head out the door. It is a cold winter day, but the sun is out and it offers its warmth. They pick a trail and start hiking. As they travel…they hold hands….steal kisses….Sonny's hands roam over Will's tight fitting jeans. Will's hands pull on Sonny's hair and his fingers search for skin under his coat.

As they come to a crest of a small hill Will leans against a tree as far away from the ledge as possible. Sonny comes over and presses him against the tree as he takes his lips in a heated kiss. Will moans into the kiss and time stands still as they lose themselves in the moment.

Sonny finally breaks the kiss and drags Will closer to the edge. "Look at this view Will."

Sonny turns and grins with his arms spread wide. "It's beautiful here."

Will carefully walks over. "Yes, it is beautiful."

"Make sure to volunteer us to your Aunt Maggie whenever she needs something done up here."

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely," Sonny smiles.

An animal's call startles Will and he turns towards the sound quickly. He loses his footing and the earth shifts beneath his feet. He stumbles and slides down the incline.

"Will!...No!...Damn !" Sonny quickly slides down the hill after Will. Will doesn't make a sound and Sonny wishes he would at least cry out.

"Will!"

Sonny is out of breath as he reaches Will lying…..breathing heavily among fallen leaves.

"Will!...Are you ok?"

Will looks up, "I….don't…..like…..heights."

Sonny crouches down and takes Will's face between his hands and kisses his sweet lips. "You scared the sh!t out of me."

"I'm sorry. I should definitely not go with you to K2. I'd end up dead."

Sonny leans his forehead against Will's. "I would never let that happen."

Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck and pulls him closer.

"You ok?" asks Sonny.

"I'm fine….but I'll be better in a moment." He drags Sonny to the ground and covers his body with his own.

They roll in a bed of leaves as hands search for skin and lips search for a taste…..refusing to be denied.

Sonny's hands dig into Will pulling him closer. His hands travel to Will's waist and his fingers reach for the warmth of Will's skin. His hands roam under his shirt and down to his backside. When his jeans prove too tight to slip his hands under he goes over the jeans to cup his back side and press into him. Will groans as he runs his fingers through Sonny's hair. He pulls him down for yet another kiss.

Sonny pants out, "I can't keep my hands off of you. God you feel so good."

Will's hand still and his head comes up. "I know what I want…..we have to get back to the cabin."

"What? Now?" Sonny asks as he reaches for Will to come back to him.

Will avoids his hands and gets up. He pulls Sonny to his feet. "It's getting late …..we need to head back."

"Will!"

"Come on Sonny…..we need to get back," Will grins.

(cut scene)

Will runs into the cabin as Sonny follows.

"Will…why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I know what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night…you promised me anything I wanted….I know what I want."

"After last night…you're seriously collecting?" Sonny raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah…I'm collecting", Will grins.

Sonny saunters over. "Ok…what do you want?"

"Tonight…you have to do what I say…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you….but first let me get the fire going again."

Sonny watches Will start the fire and wonders what he has planned. They both take off their coats as the fire blazes in the fire place. Will turns around, turns on the ipod and speakers and then sits on the bed in front of the fire. He holds out his hand to Sonny.

Sonny walks over and sits down next to Will.

"Lie down," Will whispers huskily.

"Well…if this is what you want….I'll be happy to do as you ask," Sonny smiles.

Will reaches for Sonny's hands and places them behind Sonny's head….so that his head is resting on his hands. Will climbs over him so that he is straddling him and leans over to kiss Sonny's neck. He softly whispers between kisses.

"You can't touch me….until I tell you…..that's what I want."

Sonny's eyes widen. "Will….I…I…..don't think-"

"You said anything Sonny….."

"Damn…this is going to s ck..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can't touch me….until I tell you…..that's what I want."

Sonny's eyes widen. "Will….I…I…..don't think-"

"You said anything Sonny….."

"Damn…this is going to s ck..."

Will grins, "Oh…I think this is going to be fun, " he says as he takes Sonny's lips with his own.

Sonny groans into the kiss and laces his fingers together behind his head.

Will runs his hands under Sonny's shirt and slowly pushes it up. As he does so, his mouth lowers and rains whisper wet kisses along Sonny's abdomen. Sonny squirms under Will and takes a steadying breath.

"Can I convince you to pick something else", asks Sonny.

"This is what I want…" Will tells him with blue fire in his eyes.

Will's hands lightly graze Sonny's thighs over his jeans and his hands travel to the hard bulge between Sonny's legs. He lowers his mouth again and runs his teeth over his hard length over the jeans.

"Cloths off", Sonny croaks.

"Umm ….not yet." Will whispers as he grinds up against him. His own moan joins Sonny's to fill the room.

Will lays his body over Sonny's and continues to grind into him…rolling his hips as he buries his face in Sonny's neck.

Sonny's hands start to slide from under his head and Will stops him. "You promised."

"Will…please…"

"No," Will states firmly.

Sonny moans as he flexes his hips while Will presses into him.

Will kicks off his shoes and doesn't say anything as Sonny kicks off his. Will then takes off both their socks and Sonny's shirt.

Will takes a deep breath and stands up. He reaches for Sonny and brings him up to stand.

"Remember you can't touch me."

And then Sonny is amazed to see a confident Will start dancing to the music. He dances up to him until he is flush against his body and slowly slides down Sonny's side.

Sonny's hands itch to reach out and grab him. Will's hand slides over Sonny's chest and his mouth sucks on his neck as his body enticingly moves against Sonny in a slow….earthy rhythm that follows the beat of the song.

"Will….." Sonny hisses.

Will quiets him by kissing all thought from his brain.

Will steps back and slowly….sensually takes off his own shirt. He runs his body up against Sonny, so that his chest dances against Sonny's back. Sonny clenches his fists and growls loudly.

Will then unbuttons his jeans and unzips them. He rolls his hips and slides his jeans slowly over his behind and down his legs. He kicks them to the side and steps outs of them. He now stands in just his boxers in front of Sonny. He comes closer and moans as he rubs up against Sonny's body.

"Will…..I'm begging. I'm about to come in my pants."

Will smiles as he unbuttons Sonny's jeans and pulls them down with Sonny's boxers. Will's hands encircle him and Sonny's legs buckle with a cry as they both slide to the bed. When he lays on top of Sonny, they both tremble at the contact of skin.

Will puts Sonny's hands behind his head once again. Then his hands dig into Sonny as he kisses him with no control. Will's hands slide down Sonny's body only to roam back up and cup his face as he continues to kiss him.

"F ck !", Sonny curses as his arm muscles bulge with the effort of keeping his hands behind his head.

He finally bucks and gets up from underneath Will.

"Hey", Will complains.

"I'm not touching you …..with my hands", he pants.

Will decides to remove his own boxers and Sonny puts his hands on either side of Will and presses him into the bed.

"You're cheating Sonny."

"My hands are not touching you," Sonny growls as he devours Will with his mouth. Will grabs Sonny's ss and holds him as he presses up.

"Oh…..GOD!", Sonny screams.

Will rolls Sonny onto his back. He reaches over and grabs a condom and lube. He slides the condom on and pulls Sonny to him as he slides into him. Sonny groans and as he reaches for himself….he stops.

"I didn't say you couldn't touch yourself", Will huskily says. Sonny moans as Will thrusts into him. He pumps his hand to the fierce rhythm that Will sets until he feels himself spinning out of control and he shouts his release into the night.

Will's own cries of passion soon follow and they both lie gasping on the bed; searching ….grasping for a single thread that can pull them back down to Earth.

Ten minutes later, Sonny turns to Will. "Am I done? Have I paid up?"

"Yeah."

"So I can touch you now?"

"Yeah."

Will yelps as Sonny quickly pulls him under him. His fingers bite into him as his mouth claims him in a rough kiss.

Sonny is as hard as a rock and Will can feel him against his body.

"Umm…that was fast."

Sonny's not listening as his hands seem to fly over Will's body…..teasing… caressing….. scratching…grabbing…..digging into his flesh. His hands and mouth hungrily devour Will and everything ceases to exist as only the feel, touch and taste of Will's body consumes him.

Will arches up to meet his touch. Sonny goes up on his knees. He grabs a condom and lube and then pulls Will down on him so that he sits on his lap. Sonny pushes into Will and his hands wrap around Will's torso as he flexes his hips to thrust into him.

Will leans his head back to rest on Sonny's shoulder and his hands thread through Sonny's hair as he searches for a kiss.

Sonny's arms painfully tighten around Will and Will grunts.

Sonny's body soon relaxes as he finds his release. He falls to the bed and takes Will with him as he continues to run his hands over Will's body.

Will asks, "you ok?"

Sonny smiles into Will's neck, "I'm better now…um kinda lost it….sorry…I didn't think ….that was ….fast…" He looks down and his smile vanishes as he notices the fingerprints and scratches on Will's body.

Will follows Sonny's eyes and grins….a very satisfied grin. "I'm fine Sonny."

"I'm sorry Will."

"I'm not…..I liked that…..I like that you lost it… I like that I made you lose it."

Sonny gathers Will in his arms. "Will Horton you never cease to amaze me….I love you….oh god….how I love you."

Will lowers his head and closes his eyes. "I love you too Sonny."

As Will's breathing slows he drifts off to sleep, Sonny looks down at his face. He smiles a bittersweet smile. They'll be going home tomorrow morning….but he know they'll be back…."

He gently caresses Will's face. "I don't care where we are though….as long as I have you next to me….."

The End


End file.
